4 meetings
by FiDJE
Summary: it's the first part of story about team extreme's meeting.


A/N This is a story about TEAM EXTREME's meeting. First part only.  
  
4 meetings.  
  
Number 1.  
  
Fidget was very, very angry. She was walking along a street and in a wild frenzy wanted to destroy all things around her: trees, benches, cars, even a column of bicycles on the left side. She felt only a blind fury, only desire to find her sister and hit her on her head with some heavy piece of metal. How she could? How she had the cheek to say this? And for what ? Just to make her infuriated? Bit by bit fury thoughts in Fidget's mind changed to sense of pity to herself. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I hurt her? She took a deep breathe and looked around .So, my new friends think that I am very VERY strange. Yeah. It's so difficult to be another person. And what I gonna do with this?. I don't have friends. Maybe I never in my life will have real friends. Why, why?! Maybe I'm stupid? Her eyes filled with tears, she brokenly swallowed and blinked. She and her family were new people in this city, they moved here not long ago. For Fidget it was difficult to find new friends, a really good friends. She had problems with her classmates, and despite her efforts to restrain herself, she hated these silly grinning girls with their common hobbies and dreams. Have you ever thought what girls are dreaming about? Fidget knew it. Luxury life. Marvellous house. Imaginary prince ( of course with rich kingdom). A big wardrobe with pretentious clothes. Yeah. Good dreams. But in spite of all her respects for them, Fidget had never been in such a romance thoughts. She liked things like skating and extreme sport. Her twin sister, Candice, always was interfering in her life, she always had a strong conviction that she must tell to Fidget's friends all detail's of her life. Usually twin sisters have common interests(for example Olsen sisters), but Agnes and Candice were showing evident falsity of this opinion. Once, Fidget had her first date. He was a really good guy, and Fidget liked him. She just left him for taking cola, and Candice quickly joined him instead her. Fidget was really embarrassed, when she came back, because guy disappeared. At the coach there was only Candice cunningly smiling. For being separate from her twin sister, Fidget persuaded parents send her to another school in order to have a normal life with new friends and without constant Candice's interfering. And what's now? Candice was in time to tell Fidget's friends, that Fidget hate make- up, wearing dresses, never think about marriage, in short that she is not a normal girl. Friends broke off all contacts and slipped away. It is difficult to be a geezer like this. All the time Fidget wanted to have normal and honest friends, who will be her real reliable team. Fidget took a breath and looked around. Not far away a young man was trying to skate along the rails. Suddenly something heavy hit her on her head, she felt dizzy, everything became blurred, bright lights flashed for a moment, then darkness came. "Hey, you alright?" - Fidget heard, when she came to herself. Young man looked to her, holding her head by his hands, she was lying at the asphalt. "Hey?" - repeated man, rolling his blue- blue, like ocean, eyes. " Are you alright?" Fidget turned her eyes to left, and saw a broken skateboard, which was lying near her. Unclear thought that this object was guilty in her headache came to her brain, full of pain. She sat up, all things were going round. "My head." - Fidget couldn't say anything. "Great headache". After one second she suddenly attacked guy in frenzy: "Hey, what the heck you threw on my head?" Guy looked confused: "Sorry.I just."- but he didn't finish. "Yea?! Stupid blockhead! What the heck you did?!" "It's my skateboard"- guy was embarrassed. " Sorry" "Oh, my head"- Fidget tried to stand up. "Hey, help me"- she shouted at young man, demanding him to offer his hand. He helped her, and Fidget, staggering, tried to calm down. "Sorry" - repeated guy again. "Sit down, here is a bench". "You should be more. attentive!" - she uttered with a jeer, turning her head to his face. Suddenly she drew attention to his appearance: he had black, thick hair, blue eyes and very attractive face with anxious and nervous expression. "Sorry"- repeated man in fourth time, and tone of his voice enraged Fidget.  
  
"Stop saying "sorry"! - she shouted angrily. He looked scared, quickly swallowed and said: "Are you alright?" "Yeah." "If you need some."- began man. "Shut up, please!" - said Fidget and after few seconds of strange silence she added: "So, your skateboard .It's broken now" "Yeah. Maybe I can repair it"- he picked up his skateboard and sat down to the bench. Skateboard was seriously damaged, one roller bearing disappeared. "Your skateboard is very fragile, or maybe my head is very hard"- Fidget said ironically. "It's good to have a strong head" - smiled guy. " I have to go"- suddenly he added and stood up. "Oh, I forgot to present myself. Alex Mann"- and he offered his hand. "Ag.(Fidget suddenly stopped, because she didn't like her real name) Fidget Wilson".  
  
..... "You know, I'm taking part in the City extreme sport championship."- once said Alex. "I think, I have high chances to win". "Yeah". "You have doubts?" "Alex, you aren't a superhero. How you can think, that you have GOOD chances? You had never been in such a competition". "Yea, but I want to try! So, are you gonna help me?" "Sure" - Fidget opened her knapsack and got a little camera from it. "What is it?"- wondered Alex. "For next generations"- declaimed Fidget. "So, just say something clever" - she turned camera to his face. "Well"- Alex was confused a little. "Say ANYTHING" "My. my name is Alex Mann, and I am preparing to the city championship." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's enough"- interrupted Fidget. "So, now show us all your talents. Quickly!" 


End file.
